Só agora
by TheMrsPadackles
Summary: "A vida não é injusta, é apenas a vida." - Livro "Para Sempre" PADACKLES


**Título:** **Só Agora**

**Pairing:** Jared Padalecki/Jensen Ackles (Padackles, J2)

**Fandom:** Supernatural, Slash Padackles

**Rating:** M (+18)

**Advertências: **Relação homossexual entre dois homens. Sexo.

**Completa:** [**X**] **Yes** [ ] **No**

**Disclaimer:** Esta obra é totalmente ficcional, sem fins lucrativos. Os direitos da obra Supernatural são todos de Eric Kripke.

**Nota:** Essa fic faz parte de meu novo projeto e primeiro projeto "Make with a Brazilian Song" cujo eu tive idéia enquanto eu lia o "Project Verbalize" da ShiryuForever94 (que eu indico, by the way).  
Essa fic foi inspirada na Música 'Só agora' da cantora Pitty, sugerida pela Miss ( SM_Reckless).

**_J2_**

**Só Agora**

**Baby****  
****Tanto a aprender****  
****Meu colo alimenta a você e a mim****  
****Deixa eu mimar você, adorar você****  
****Agora, só agora****  
****Por que um dia eu sei****  
****Vou ter que deixá-lo ir!**

O sol entrava pela fresta na cortina como um ladrão a espreita, sem permissão e totalmente indesejado. Jensen se virou na cama e abraçou seu travesseiro, mas no momento seguinte duas mãos grandes lhe envolviam pela cintura. Sorriu ainda sonolento e entrelaçou os seus dedos aos do moreno.

- Bom dia. – a voz rouca e sussurrada em seu ouvido o fez se arrepiar e a risada baixa de Jared foi ouvida. – Adoro o que efeito que eu tenho sobre você. – e assim depositou um beijo singelo na nuca do mais velho.

- E eu adoro o seu jeito de me acordar. – Jensen respondeu se virando na cama ficando de frente para o moreno alto. – Bom dia. – ele completou selando seus lábios ao do mais novo em um selinho casto.

- Você sabe que eu não gosto quando você faz isso. Eu estou com bafo, Jen. – o loiro apenas sorriu e roubou mais um beijo.

- E você já deveria ter aprendido que eu não me importo com isso. Eu adoro o jeito que você acorda de manhã, do meu lado. Adoro o jeito que seu cabelo amanhece e adoro o cheiro que ele. Adoro como seus olhos ficam menores por causa do sono. E eu adoro seu hálito matinal. Você deveria saber que eu te amo de qualquer jeito e forma que você possa imaginar e que essas coisas não são importantes para mim. – Jensen falou enquanto observava a expressão no rosto de Jared e um sorriso tímido despontou no canto de sua boca.

- Eu sei que você me ama, pelo simples fato de eu me sentir do mesmo jeito. Eu adoro como você bagunça seu cabelo quando você acorda e adoro quando você tenta afugentar o sono esfregando seus olhos. Adoro a cor dos seus olhos e como elas mudam de acordo com a luz do local. Adoro contar suas sardas enquanto você dorme antes de mim. E eu adoro, demais, suas pernas arcadas, pelos simples fato de eu te amar tanto que nada que te incomode me afeta. Só me faz te admirar ainda mais. – Jared respondeu totalmente satisfeito com o jeito que _seu loiro_ sorriu. O Sorriso dele.

Jared se aprumava na cozinha com suas panquecas enquanto o loiro terminava o banho. Suspirou sorrindo quando sentiu as mãos do mais velho em sua nuca, uma mania de Jensen que dizia adorar a nuca do mais novo.

- O cheiro está ótimo.

- Não adianta querer elogiar minhas panquecas, não vai comer mais do que três.

- Eu não estava falando das panquecas, estava falando de você. – Jensen falou sorrindo e no momento seguinte se sentiu sendo imprensado contra o balcão da cozinha.

- Então está querendo meu seduzir, Jenny? – Jared falou enquanto corria com seu nariz pela extensão do pescoço de Ackles, causando os tão bem vindos arrepios.

- Estou conseguindo? – o loiro respondeu sorrindo.

- Está, demais, mas precisamos comer e ir trabalhar.

O moreno falou se descolando do corpo de Jensen e lhe dando um rápido selinho. Jensen suspirou e tentou esconder seu descontentamento. Teria que voltar a realidade e encarar mais uma semana árdua de trabalho. Ao lado de Jared, seu co-protagonista na série de Tv.

Mais uma semana se esquivando das indiretas maliciosas de seus colegas de trabalho, evitando um constrangimento público. Não precisava que ninguém o visse corando além de Jared.

Ah, Jared.

O cara que virou sua vida de pernas para o ar. O cara por quem ele se apaixonou no primeiro momento em que colocou os olhos. Uma coisa instantânea e totalmente natural fluiu entre os dois e Jensen não queria mais se esconder de seu, até então, melhor amigo. Rasgou o coração para Jared, temendo perder qualquer tipo de contado bom com o moreno, temeu a reação do mais novo; mas não podia mais continuar do jeito que estava.

Se lembrava muito bem daquela manhã e em como suas mãos suavam. Podia seu joelho tremendo e quase caiu duas vezes ao tropeçar no terreno errático.

Jared estava em seu trailer, no fim de mais um dia de gravações quando ouviu batidas leves na porta e um Jensen apreensivo parado no batente. Viu e achou graça do jeito constrangido e afoito que o loiro lhe dizia aquelas coisas. Coisas que o espantaram e o fizeram temer. Mas sorriu quando Jensen finalizou seu discurso. O moreno não disse nada, apenas se inclinou e tocou os lábios de Ackles com os seus.

**Sabe, serei seu lar se quiser****  
****Sem pressa, do jeito que tem que ser****  
****Que mais posso fazer?****  
****Só te olhar dormir****  
****Agora, só agora****  
****Correndo pelo campo****  
****Antes de deixá-lo ir!**

As coisas, o relacionamento deles, corria bem. Não informaram muitas pessoas, apenas aos amigos mais próximos e de confiança. Mas não era fácil. Eles tinham um contrato a ser comprido e uma série a ser gravada. Uma briga feia entre eles afetava a equipe e o desempenho no trabalho. Mas eles eram profissionais e atuavam perfeitamente, como mandava o script.

Quando Cliff parava em frente a casa que dividiam, o clima mudava e cada um ia para 'seu canto'. Evitavam se falar enquanto a raiva ainda lhe atiçava, nunca querendo prolongar a briga ou desenvolver uma nova. Jensen presava demais o que tinha e só de ter que se imaginar longe do moreno por um espaço longe de tempo lhe apertava o peito.

Jared se corroía para não sair correndo para Ackles e lhe dizer que não queria mais ficar longe dele assim, que não suportava ficarem brigados, mas dava o tempo que Jensen precisava para aliviar a mente e seus pensamentos se alinharem. Não queria se dar ao luxo de ter que passar mais um dia inteiro longe daquele homem que tanto amava.

As vezes palavras nem eram usadas, um só roçar de mãos ou uma troca de olhares significativos já era o suficiente para estarem nos braços um do outro. Sentindo os toques das mãos em seus corpos e o som dos gemidos inundando aquela casa que dividiam.

Era sempre como se fosse a primeira vez. O cuidado e os sentimentos a flor da pele e totalmente expostos entre os dois. Sabiam que não precisavam expressar verbalmente o que sentiam, e nem era preciso, mas quando Ackles sentia Jared sobre seu corpo, lhe sentindo em seu corpo em um ritmo totalmente envolvente, as palavras saiam de sua boca sem qualquer permissão. Mas não se importava, por que assim como o loiro, Jared não tinha domínio sobre o que dizia quando sentia Jensen lhe beijar o pescoço e mordiscar a orelha, não ligava quando gritava que o amava quando sentia suas mãos apertarem as costas quando o mais velho atingia o orgasmo.

Sempre gritando, falando ou apenas demonstrando que o amava. E isso valia para as duas partes. Não importava o tempo ou pessoas que fossem aparecer nas vidas dos dois. O que sentido pelo moreno gigante e atitude de criança, nunca iria mudar.

**Muda a estação****  
****Necessário e são****  
****Você a florecer****  
****Calmamente, lindamente...**

Brigas, desentendimentos, noivados e casamento. Foi o que aconteceu com os dois. Jensen com Danneel e Jared com Genevive. Não foi agradável receber a noticia que seu menino, seu Big Jay, iria se casar. Não via necessidade disso, não agora. Talvez ele tivesse que ter sido mais calmo ao dizer que a mulher o estava cegando e o afastando de si, mas não queria ser delicado, estava com raiva e coberto de razão.

Mais uma briga e a noticia que Jared estava noivo.

Um momento de raiva talvez, Ackles não sabia e não perguntaria. Não queria saber, estava com raiva e queria distancia do moreno e quando deu por si estava la, ajoelhado aos pés de Danneel, pagando na mesma moeda.

O arrependimento veio não muito tarde, quando se deu conta que tudo o que queria fazer era pegar o moreno e fugir para uma das montanhas geladas do Canadá e se trancar em um chalé no meio do nada, só com Jared. E ele torcia para que Jared partilhasse de seu sentimento, como antes era tão corriqueiro. Mas Jared estava além disso, não estava tão mais _com _Jensen. Não parecia querer estar ou atuava realmente muito bem.

Máscaras. Era apenas isso que Jared estava usando. Lhe doía ter que magoar quem ele mais prezava, amava no mundo. Não queria ter que ver aquela brilho triste nos olhos de Jensen e não queria ter que se lembrar de que ele mesmo era o culpado por tudo aquilo que vinha acontecendo com os dois. Como pode deixar que uma briga boba acabasse nisso?

Talvez não fosse tão boba assim, mas não importava. Não poderia ter deixado ir tão longe. Agora ele também teria que sorrir para as fotos de um outro álbum de casamento. O casamento de Jensen com Danneel. Ainda se lembrava de Jensen sair do banheiro com os olhos inchados e vermelhos. E ainda sentia a vontade que teve de largar tudo e correr com Jensen dali.

Jared estava com medo e com saudade. Queria poder voltar aos tempos de glória e voltar a dividir a casa com seu melhor amigo e amante. Acordar e ter certeza que encontraria os olhos estupidamente verdes de seu loiro com sardas. Queria poder distribuir beijos pela extensão da nuca do loiro até desperta-lo, queria sentir o cheiro de seu shampoo no travesseiro. Queria ainda poder dividir a cama com aquele homem que tanto amava.

**Mesmo quando eu não mais estiver****  
****Lembre que me ouviu dizer****  
****O quanto me importei e o que eu senti****  
****Agora, só agora****  
****Talvez você perceba****  
****Que eu nunca vou deixá-lo ir!**

Saudades.

Não existia palavra melhor para descrever o que Jensen sentia. Sentia saudades das manias do mais novo, das roupas pelo chão do banheiro que tanto o colocava louco, da demora para levantar da cama ou sair do banho, do barulho horrendo do sacador de cabelo que Jared usava de manhã. Sentia saudades dos corpos entrelaçados despois de se amarem e saudades da sensação de poder ter o moreno entre seus braços.

Seguir em frente, sempre atuando um casamento perfeito e harmonioso quando na verdade estava afundado em sua cama naquele quarto de hotel, sozinho e corroído de saudades. Ainda mais depois de um dia inteiro na presença de Padalecki. Depois de tê-lo tão perto e tão longe, se sentia exausto.

Jensen se lembrava de cada detalhe dos melhores momentos que teve desde que começou uma relação com Jared, mas também se lembrava dos piores. Se lembrava quando o moreno lhe procurou no set de gravação, no meio de uma tarde de filmagens. O moreno estava acanhado, constrangido, ele arriscaria dizer. Se lembrou do aperto no peito quando ouviu a noticia. Se menino seria pai.

E mais um abismo se abriu entre eles.

Mas Ackles não estava tão abalado, por motivos que só ele e Jared sabiam. No mesmo dia em que soube da gravides de Genevive, soube também que Jared sentia sua falta e descobriu isso da melhor maneira possível.

"Pode ser nosso filho Jen. Eu sinto tanto sua falta. Não nada disso se você não estiver comigo. Por favor, volta a ser meu, vem ser pai junto comigo." Foi o que Jensen ouviu do moreno sentado a sua frente.

Ali percebeu que, apesar de tudo, Jared era para ser seu. E Jared compreendia que não viveria uma vida em que Jensen Ackles não estivesse envolvido.

- Pensando em que, amor? – Jared sussurrou no ouvido de Jensen quando o viu sentado no sofá de seu trailer, olhando algum ponto a sua frente sem realmente enxergar. Ackles suspirou e sorriu.

- Pensando em tudo. Pensando em nós.

- Em qual momento de 'nós'? – Padalecki perguntou enquanto se sentava ao lado de Jensen e o puxava para se aconchegar em seu peito.

- Em todos os nossos 'nós'. Como começamos, como terminamos e como voltamos. – Jared sorriu. – sabe qual minha parte favorita? – o moreno negou – Aquela em que estamos assim, juntos. Não importa se você esta com sua família, o que importa é que eu sei que estamos juntos.

- Minha família é você e Thomas. Você sabe disso, sou grato a ela por ter me dado esse presente, mas você se encaixa na minha vida melhor do que ninguém. Você é minha família e eu quero que não se esqueça disso, mesmo que a vida diga com todas as letras o contrário, não se esqueça que eu te amo.

- Eu também te amo. Igual ou mais do que eu já amei. Não importa quanto tempo eu terei que lutar ou com quem, não importa minha carreira ou a fama, **eu não vou deixá-lo ir! **

Alguns dizem que essa coisa de amor verdadeiro é puro conto da carochinha para meninas, mas Jared e Jensen sabiam que não. Não importa o quanto teriam que lutar, eles são o suporte e o alicerce um do outro, como em um quebra-cabeças, sem um o outro não está completo.

Eles se amavam, se amam. E era isso o que mais importava para os dois homens sentados naquele trailer.


End file.
